User talk:Ylimegirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Misery High Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BlackBlaze (talk) 20:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Please stop messing with the wiki, I understand you're trying to help but please don't try to fix anything when it's not broken. As I said, don't fix it when it's not broken. The wiki was just fine as it is and I personally worked hard to make it just as it was before. There is no point in trying to change around anything anyway when the group is going to close in January. Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, but considering you didn't even ASK me if you could come in and edit things, it leaves me a bit peeved, especially since you're not a part of the group. When I see some random person come up and editing the things I worked hard on, I get annoyed. I rarely touch someone else's stuff on here unless I see something legitimately wrong. :I said that was going to be my last edit, but I just realized I had to reply to this. I see no reason why helping categorize pages is altering the wiki. Besides, wikis are designed for everyone to edit! If you like something, you help out their wiki. Not complicated. I liked Misery High, so I wanted to help it out. Do you have to be the creator of Danny Phantom to edit on their wiki? Do you have to write episodes of Adventure Time to add a photo? Do you have to draw Futurama to create a template? If you wanted a private site for only people involved with Misery High to edit it, you should have chosen something other than wikia to make it. Furthermore, why would editing it when its closing in January even be a problem? There are a lot of wikis that continue to be edited upon, even though there's a low chance that their content source will ever return. Wikis can always be improved upon. I don't intend to return to this wiki anytime soon, but your response just kind of bothered me. I'm out. 22:33, July 3, 2014 (UTC) First off, I did not create this wikia, someone else did. However, because the leadership was passed down to me, I took the liberty to update and refine how this wiki was portrayed. Secondly, this was made for Misery High's members. Misery High isn't a TV show, it's a roleplay group with active members who took their time in putting their own work into this wiki. The wikis you've listed were created by fans, so of course no one will care if someone else comes along to add something. Your comparison is like water to oil in this case scenario. A few years back we once had a non-group member come in and wreck part of the wiki, so that's why it says "MEMBERS, feel free to contribute" on the top of the page. This isn't a wiki where just anyone can come in and edit without someone opposing to it, because it's an active group, not information on a TV show that only fans run because the original creators are too busy to worry about something like that. What you have here is original source material, added in by the members of the group themselves, and you're tampering with not only mine but their hard work as well without permission. Wikia or not, closing down or not, it's pretty damn rude to come barging in and changing everything around. Not all wikias are like the ones you've listed, because Misery High is on a more personal level. If we wanted to edit something, we could easily do it ourselves and possibly have a discussion about it. When you started changing things around, I had no internet at the time so my phone inbox kept blowing up with notifications about you editing most of my material (in which you started tampering with my chracters' profiles, I started to get worried because I KNEW you weren't part of the group) and because I was on mobile I couldn't really see all of the changes you were doing so I started hitting undo like crazy because how the hell was I supposed to see if you were actually messing with the coding? Yes, wikis are always open for improving, but not ALL of them are like the ones you listed. The Misery High wikia is just fine, and it would have been nice if you had asked first beforehand. :I do not agree with your opinion, but I recognize your authority over this wiki, and have started reverting my edits. 02:19, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, please next time be a little more respective of our boundries. Don't assume things will be the same for everything, I apologize for being harsh but again...I did work hard on this. ---- YO. Listen up, I don't appreciate the emails I'm getting about the edits to my Wiki pages that I worked really hard on. Can you back off please? I don't like it when people edit my stuff without my permission.Hauntingkisses (talk) 01:04, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- As it turns out, everyone hates me. So I'm going to say what I think about this wiki right now: :It's shoddy, inconsistent, nonuniform, ignored, and overall pretty terrible. None of the images are organized, very few pages are similar to each other, each character page is different, the "ghost page", "student page", etc. at the beginning are unneeded and inconsistent as well; quite a few pages are lacking them. It looks very unoriginal and new, as it is lacking a background, a favicon or an actual wordmark. It has at least fifty unused images that are here for no reason, and some images that have nothing to do with the wiki at all that are cluttering the namespace. Your mainpage looks poorly put together, and is overly long on the bottom. :When I see this sort of thing on a wiki, I try to help. Its the sort of thing a good person does! I tried to make a uniform template for the pages, but it was rejected. I tried to spruce of the main page by splitting it into two columns, but these were undone. I've tried sorting the images lately, but considering the rude replies to my other edits, I think I'll stop doing that now. I'd gladly add a favicon, wordmark, or background, but I don't have those privileges. :I've tried to help on this wiki, but I've been rejected time and time again. I think I'll stop trying to help a wiki in need, for once. I'm just putting this out there as a warning, as there may be other helpful wiki members annoying non-group vagrants who will try to help mess up the wiki. :Goodbye for good. Ylimegirl (talk) No. just.stop. We do not care what YOU think about OUR wiki. OUR wiki is JUST FINE, everyone else in our group thinks so. Just because YOU think it's bad DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CHANGE IT AROUND. You're making it to suit YOU but did you EVER THINK ABOUT HOW EVERYONE ELSE WOULD FEEL ABOUT IT? Did you ever think that we LIKED it just the way it is? Of course not! A ton of us from the group put in our efforts and as you can see more than one of us finds it overall annoying, ESPECIALLY WHEN OUR INBOXES ARE GETTING SPAMMED WITH ALL OF THE EDITS YOU DO. I don't care that wikis are meant to be changed and edited, there is a REASON why we specifically said "members" on the front page. You were adding categories that are unnecessary otherwise we would have added them a long time ago. As I said before, it's pretty fucking rude to barge in and change everything around. We get around it just fine and we are not like other wikis. 'So I'm ''terribly sorry if we are not up to your standards, but that is NOT WHAT THIS WIKI IS ABOUT. Everyone who has worked on this was just fine with the layout, no one ever questioned it, it is a personal project of ours, not a fanmade wiki made for anyone just to walk in and edit anything. It is up to the '''members themselves if they want to change anything around. What's worse is you could have easily asked us on deviantART or sent us a message here if it was okay to change anything, but you didn't. You barged in like you owned the place. DO NOT FIX IT IF IT'S NOT BROKEN. So go and have a hissy fit if you want, you're not doing us any favors.